We Are The Navy Blues
Quotes Recap Alex: Previously on Total Drama Craziness Presents: Next Top Model, the fifteen girls got to model in their bikinis as their first ever photoshoot. Caitlin was scared and wanted to forfeit the game because of her outie, but thanks to Ciara and Frieda, she was confident enough to do the shoot. Then it was down to Elena and Caitlin in the first bottom 2 ever. But it was Elena who was eliminated. Only 14 girls remain, but only one will become the next top model. Caitlin Is Starting to Worry Caitlin: (Conf) I know I'm stoked that I was safe from being the first person kicked off by the judges, but I'm still worried about how I'm going to survive this competition with Loretta around. Loretta: (Conf) Motherfucker! I can't believe Elena got eliminated instead of Caitlin! Those judges are a bunch of fucking retards who eat their own shit! The sooner Caitlin is gone, the better the chances of me winning. Caitlin: Hey guys, thanks for helping me with the first photo shoot. Frieda: No problem. Ciara: You're welcome Caitlin: I was also wondering if us three can form an alliance. Ciara: Sure thing, Caitlin. Frieda: Can Tina join as well? Caitlin: Sure. Frieda: (Conf) So anyways, Caitlin, Ciara, Tina and I formed an alliance so we can make sure Loretta goes down. 20 minutes later... Barbara: Hey guys, Alex Mail! Alex: (In video) Hey girls, it's time to go navy. Nancy: Go Navy? What the fuck does she mean? Jocelyn: Ew, she's making us go naked for the next photo shoot. Octavia: I don't want that happening to me again. Priscilla: Oh yeah, I saw your topless surfer girl video. Octavia: Shut the fuck up. The Girls Wear Navy Jocelyn: Where the heck is Alex? Oliviyah: Yeah, where is she? Alex: Hey girls. Tina: What's with your outfit today? Alex: Today is the colour-themed photo shoot and this season, you guys will be doing today's photo shoot in navy blue coloured clothing. Tina: Ew, navy blue? Are you serious? Why couldn't you choose pink? Alex: Pink is so last season, Tina. So anyways, there's a full closet of navy blue clothes for you guys to try on and I'll see you all in 20 minutes. Jessie: (Conf) I know purple is my favourite colour but navy blue is ok because it's like if blue did it with black. 30 minutes later... Alex: Ok Frieda, as you came in first last time, you get to go first. Frieda: All right! 15 minutes later... Alex: Ok Frieda, lean back a little. Good, that's it. 10 minutes later... Jessie: It's my turn. Alex: Wow Jessie, you look lovely. Jessie: I know that. Alex: Now gimme your best poses while I take pictures of you. Jessie: Make sure you don't take pictures of my butt. 45 minutes later... Alex: Ok Rebekah, just move to the left. Rebekah: Like this? (slips and screams) Ah, fuck! I broke my ankle! Alex: Oh shit! Somebody call 911 quick before I get a lawsuit! 2 hours later... Tina: (conf) I know navy blue isn't my colour, but I hope I won today. Rebekah: (conf) (cries) This is awful! I got injured during my photo shoot and I don't think I'll last any longer in this game. Oliviyah: Alex Mail! Loretta: (reads e-mail) You girls looked nice in navy blue today. But only 13 of you still have the chance of becoming the next top model. Love, Alex. Call-Out Time Alex: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Alex: You guys did amazing today as you all wore navy blue. Jessie: Is this because you're a die-hard Carlton fan? Alex: I have no idea what a Carlton is, but anyways, the judges Chaim, Esmerelda, Elleanor and I are going to discuss your final scores and will determine the second person going home. Esmerelda: Tina and Octavia did pretty well in this, but Tyne just beat them to the punch. Alex: Oh my gosh, I agree. Chaim: I think Nancy should go home because she kinda screwed up the photo shoot. Elleanor: No way, if anyone's going home, it's Rebekah. That klutz injured herself during the shoot. Esmerelda: Hey, give Rebekah a chance here, maybe the next photo shoot won't involve her showing her ankles. 15 minutes later... Alex: Ok girls, I have 13 photographs in my hand. Whoever does not receive their photograph will immediately pack her bags and leave the Model Mansion. But the person eliminated will not be Tyne because she gets the first photograph. Tina and Frieda: What? Tyne: Yay! Un-fucking-believable! Alex: Here you go Tyne, and next time please don't swear in front of me. Tyne: (Conf) Navy blue was no different to indigo because those two colours are pretty much similar, so really it's like modeling in my usual clothes. Alex: Next photograph goes to Tina. Tina: Yes! Second place isn't bad. Alex: It sure is, Tina. Third place goes to Octavia. Octavia: Thanks Alex. Alex: Frieda, Barbara, Jessie and Loretta, you're all safe. 2.5 minutes later... Alex: Nancy, Rebekah, please step forward. I only have one photograph in my hand and it represents who will be safe tonight. Rebekah: (Conf) After my injury, I'm pretty sure the photograph will feature Nancy and not me. Alex: The final photograph goes to... Rebekah. Rebekah: Wow, really? Alex: Yep. Nancy, how do you feel about being cut second? Nancy: Well I kinda expected to be in the top 10, but at least I'm not in last place. See you guys in the finale. Trivia * The Scores for each contestant were the following: ** Tyne - 35.2 / 40 ** Tina - 34.9 / 40 ** Octavia - 34.3 / 40 ** Frieda - 33.7 / 40 ** Barbara - 32.8 / 40 ** Jessie - 31.6 / 40 ** Loretta - 31.1 / 40 ** Oliviyah - 31 / 40 ** Priscilla - 30.4 / 40 ** Ciara - 29.2 / 40 ** Jocelyn - 29 / 40 ** Caitlin - 28.6 / 40 ** Rebekah - 27.1 / 40 ** Nancy - 25 / 40 * Rebekah broke her ankle during her photo shoot. * Ciara, Caitlin, Tina and Frieda form an alliance. Gallery Tyne Navy.JPG|Tyne's winning photo Tina Navy.png|Tina gets second place Octavia Navy.png|Octavia gets third place Caitlin Conf 1.png|Caitlin talks about Loretta in the confessional. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes